dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitzeo Ka'Rohia
Mizteo Ka'Rohia Lady Hunt Leader of the Brotherhood of Evil (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) Appearance Mitzeo has black hair, the color of night. It sometimes gets a tint when she is near colored lights. Mitzeo has dark green eyes and a black tattoo on her back, of a black wolf howling at the moon. She also has a scar across her right cheek from a fight with a wolf. Personality Mitzeo is cold towards strangers, extremely cold. When fighting, Mitzeo is ruthless, sometimes not choosing to kill with the more painful and long deaths then the short and easy kills. To people she hates, Mitzeo is full of hate. She will speak back with words of venom so harsh it would make the strongest person cry. However, to her team, to her friends more, she is kind, joking and sometimes even smiles. Deep down when she is alone, Mitzeo is depressed and lost. She cannot handle big emotions and goes to self-harm when things happen, like a loss or a breakdown. Weapons >Mitzeo uses a bow which she calls Ram's Horn, a joke of Bull's Eye. She also uses throwing knives and is skilled with a staff which she calls Amazon, as the wood was from and crafted in the Amazon jungle. |- | Other |- | |} History Not many know about my past. About my childhood. Some believe I was a lab rat, some believe I had a happy little family and then just poof, went bad. Some even believe I was raised by wolves, and I’ll tell you a secret, they were right. My parents are unknown to me. Some may know that I have a photographic memory. And I’ll tell you, the only memory I remember of them is my mother’s black locks as she smiled down at me with those white teeth. After that, all I remember is my pack-mother looking down at me. A wolf. Wolf pack-mother. She was a tan colour with a ear which was ripped and her sharp canines glinted as she growled at me. I was only a baby, so I did not fear her as I did not know anything. But suddenly, I replied with a few growls back. And from there, my life changed. As I grew up, I did not play video games and go to school, I learned how to hunt, run with wolves, and prey on the weak, the rules of survival. When I turned 10, I went into the human world for the first time. I wasn’t animalistic as some may think, I had kept my humanity and had known I was different as I grew up. When I went through the town, I got freaked by cars, as it was my first time seeing them. In my panic, I called the wolf pack to me, howling for help. Yes, i can speak wolf. Police came running as the wolves entered the town, growling. Taken by fear, one by one, they shot down the wolves with their guns. I became filled with rage that these humans had killed my family, and inflicted my pain power upon them. Some passed out, and I ran far into the woods. From then, I decided my revenge upon the humans. I chose to go into other towns, learning. When I turned 14, I put myself in an orphanage to get adopted, and I was. From there, I learned much. Finally, I decided to join the Brotherhood of Evil, when I heard of them. They would help me kill these pitiful humans once and for all. I joined, and rose through the ranks, and here I am. My name is Lady Hunt, leader of the Brotherhood of Evil. Powers/Skills *Mitzeo has senses, much better than human, making it nearly impossible for someone to do something without her hearing, seeing, smelling ect *Mitzeo can shift, speak, and command the species of wolves *Mitzeo has much better flexibility than most *Mitzeo is skilled with nearly all types of weapons *Mitzeo has the power to inflict pain upon others without touching them, making it impossible for them to alleviate this pain. She can intensify the pain to an extent, from the point of making focus difficult to causing immobilzation.. She can only hold this pain for up to 3 hours, getting extremely tired as she does so With a great deal of mental exertion and focus, she can focus the pain to the point of causing the target to pass out temporarily. This makes Mitzeo extremely tired however. *Mitzeo can create, control and is resistant to fire. Weakness Mitzeo, due to her past and fire powers, is extremely scared of water, and often freezes or faints if in it. It is a joke among many that she washes herself in fire, to stay clean instead of a shower. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Evil